Recreational boating in various types of boats or vessels has always been popular, and activities such as canoe voyaging have become increasingly more widespread over the past few years. While such boating activities are quite popular and are engaged in by a variety of enthusiasts there has always been one serious disadvantage associated therewith. This disadvantage relates to the fact that conventional small boat seats do not have a back support. Consequently, boat occupants are forced to assume postures that often result in aching or tired backs, particularly in prolonged use commonly associated with fishing or recreational canoeing. Although others have previously proposed certain types of boat seats or attachments for boat seats to make the occupant more comfortable in small boats, these proposed seats and attachments have not been totally satisfactory for a number of reasons and have not been practical or safe for use in a canoe. For example, some have proposed back supports which were designed to rest upon and be attached to the canoe's rigidly disposed seat by means of hooks, spring clips or clamps. This has, however, proven unsatisfactory because such attachment means lacks rigidity and accordingly does not maintain the back support steady. Furthermore, the force applied against the back support by an occupant of the seat creates a large torque or twisting of the seat against its anchorings.
Others have proposed cushioned or molded seats with integrally attached back supports designed to rest upon and be attached to the seat. These have also been unsatisfactory for the foregoing reasons and, in addition, are too heavy and clumsy for portaging. Furthermore, such seats are somewhat unsafe for use in canoes since they raise the center of gravity of the canoe load by raising the sitting position of the occupant. This tends to make the canoe more unstable in the water and increases the danger of tipping.
Still others have proposed the use of cushioned swivel seats having integrally attached back supports. These seats have been unsatisfactory for the reasons discussed above, and they also create the added peril of upsetting the canoe by unintentional swivelling.
In spite of the widespread enthusiasm and activity in canoeing there has not heretofore been provided a means for effectively, efficiently, and safely alleviating the concomittant strain on the canoeist's back. The present invention provides a back support which overcomes these problems.